dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Faulconer
Bruce Faulconer is one of the composers and the primary author for the music of the FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball Z. He is the owner and founder of Faulconer Productions and CakeMix Recording. Work with Dragon Ball Z Faulconer's music was introduced in Dragon Ball Z Season 3 in 1999, and continued on until the end of the series in 2003. The 9 Dragon Ball Z CD Soundtracks Faulconer created featuring his Dragon Ball Z television musical work were all recorded and mastered at his CakeMix Recording studio. He also created music for Dragon Ball Z movie #4, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Awards and acknowledgements Faulconer's music has been acknowledged by numerous national and international performances and first prizes from competitions sponsored by organizations including the Elkhart Symphony Orchestra, the Fort Worth Symphony, the World Saxophone Congress (second prize), as well as recognition from the International Gaudeamus Music Week, the Concorso Internazionale Luigi Russolo, and the Texas Manuscript Archives. Faulconer has received grants from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Ohio Arts Council, Midwestern Composers Alliance, McLean-Paris Foundation, Dallas Symphony Orchestra, violist David Lowe, Bethany College, Texas Composers Forum, Texas Sesquicentennial Commission, North Texas City Faire Arts Project, the MacDowell Colony, and BMI. Faulconer has also received commissions from the Voices of Change, Bethany College, Marygrove College, and the University of Texas Phi Mu Alpha Sinfonia. Dragon ball Z soundtracks These are the music albums released by Bruce Faulconer for Dragon Ball Z: *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 1 *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 2 *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 3 *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 4 *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 5 *Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 6 *The Majin Sagas *Trunks Compendium I *Android 18: The Androids Saga Other works Other commissioned works composed by Faulconer include film scores (Scenes in the Dark, Lebensborn, PBS National Television Documentaries (Tornado Alert, Fiesta in the Sky, Fire! What You Need to Know, Locked Out of the American Dream, The Writing Coach), and commercial music production for television and radio. One of his many commissions, Washington-on-the-Brazos, a Symphonic Poem, received a premiere by the Dallas Symphony Orchestra. The San Antonio Symphony Orchestra also performed Washington-on-the-Brazos on tour in Texas and performed it for the National League of Cities Mayoral National Conference. Faulconer also has guest conducted the Mesquite Symphony in performances of Washington-on-the-Brazos. The music for the feature film Scenes in the Dark, a musical play within a movie, was scored and music-produced by Faulconer and won a prestigious Gold Award in the Houston International Film Festival. His music has also been accredited for being in several hollywood blockbusters with the recent adaptation of the 1980s hit cartoon TRANSFORMERS. Criticism Bruce Faulconers background music for the American FUNimation version of Dragon Ball Z has been highly insulted by fans of the original Japanese version. Some argue that it is too Americanized and too simple, and is often hated by fans and Otaku. Bruce Faulconer and his teams have said in an interview that they liked to stay within the rock and techno zone, but add emotion and complexity into each one. Category:Real people